


Good Things Grow Here

by red_crate



Series: Steter Week 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: This is probably one of the fluffiest things I've ever written, especially for Steter.Written for Steter Week Day Two: Established Relationship.





	Good Things Grow Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the fluffiest things I've ever written, especially for Steter.
> 
> Written for Steter Week Day Two: Established Relationship.

 

  
When Stiles starts looking at animal shelter websites and "accidentally" emailing links to him, Peter knows something is up. He hides an amused smile behind his mimosa when Stiles starts listing off statistics about homeless animal populations at brunch with Derek, Cora, Malia, and Noah not long after.

Afterwards, Peter stops Stiles before he gets into the Jeep. “Go ahead and ask me what you want to ask.”

Stiles sucks in a breath, hesitant when he so rarely ever is. “I want to get a dog. I had one growing up, and we have that huge backyard now…”

Peter has been toying with the idea for a while now, but he’d been leaning more towards a cat instead of a dog. But if Stiles wants a dog badly enough to beat around the bush as if Peter wouldn’t give him the moon if he asked...well.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to go have a look at one of these shelters.”

Stiles throws his arms over Peter’s shoulders, grinning madly. “I know just where to go.”

* * *

 

Peter remembers the first time he held Malia in his arms. She’d been all blotchy and wrinkled, angry at the world. Six pounds, eleven ounces of squirmy, dark haired energy that Peter had loved instantly.

Meeting his granddaughter— _new daughter_ —is no different.

She fits in the crook of his arm perfectly.

Stiles comes up beside him, hand covering Peter’s where it rests carefully over her stomach. “I can’t believe it.”

Peter smiles softly and leans into Stiles’ side. He’s at a loss for words.

When Stiles tucks his face against Peter’s shoulder and gently teases, “I guess Papa works really well here,” Peter laughs loud enough that Danni startles into a cry.

Peter chastises him, “This is all your fault.”

Stiles is clearly pleased when he says, “No regrets.”

* * *

  
“You're kind of an asshole, but so am I.

I like beer, and you like wine.

We've been through some huge stuff together, survived an earthquake and that time your favorite hair product was discontinued.

You know how to make my favorite food, and I know your coffee order by heart.” Stiles threads their fingers together.

Peter feels like his heart is three sizes too big and about to burst out of his chest. The moment he saw Stiles at the top of that aisle, Peter was overwhelmed by the reality that he somehow lucked up in convincing this man to spend the rest of their lives together.

Stiles continues with his vows, cheeks splotching the way they do when he's flustered. Peter can feel the minute shaking of Stiles’ hands. It's endearing.

Voice faltering, Stiles says, “I didn't plan on falling in love with you, moving in together, getting a dog together. You were the perfect mistake, one I would choose over and over.”

Stiles is clearly getting choked up, and Peter squeezes their hands together. Under his breath, he tells Stiles, “keep going, I like it when you talk about me.”

That surprises a laugh out of Stiles. Lydia smiles fondly behind him.

When Stiles takes a deep breath, he says simply. “I love you. We fit together, make each other better, and understand each other. I love, Peter Hale. And I promise to keep loving you for as long as I live.”

* * *

  
Malia comes over early, while they’re still in the middle of getting everything ready for dinner. Stiles is whipping the potatoes when Peter has to step away from the green bean casserole to let his daughter in.

She waves away glass of wine he offers her, grimacing while she does so. Peter and Stiles exchange a look when Malia crouches down to scrub at Clover’s fur and coo at him.

Even in the face of an excited Husky puppy, she doesn’t quite lose the frown. When she stands up, Malia takes a deep breath.

“I’m pregnant.” She crosses her arms.

Peter goes through several emotions then. Shock, happiness, worry…. He walks over to her and pulls her in for a hug. He was only seventeen when her mother got pregnant, and while Malia is twenty-two, she is still so very young. He feels Stiles’ arms wrap around the both of them.

“Okay,” Peter nods when they part. “What do you want to do?”

Stiles has Clover by the harness, shushing him in his excitement at the three of them showing affection. He looks over at Malia, “If you don’t know what you want to do yet, that’s okay too.”

Her smile is brittle, but she shakes her head. “I know what I want to do, I just don’t know if it will happen.”

“That’s an odd phrasing,” Peter comments, taking a quick, fortifying sip of wine.

_His daughter is pregnant._

Malia blows out a sigh and speaks frankly, “I want you two to take it.”

Silence stretches between them. If Peter thought he’d been on an emotional roller-coaster at her announcement, that’s nothing to what he’s feeling now. Overall, he feels relieved for Malia and almost hopeful. When he meets Stiles’ eyes, Peter finds his fiancé’s eye wide with surprise.

* * *

  
Peter wakes up to the sound of rain tapping against the windows and dim, dreary light filtering across the hardwood floors. The clock on the wall says it’s just after eight in the morning, earlier than they usually get up on the weekend, but still later than work requires.

“Shh.” Stiles grumbles when Peter curls up behind him.

Peter smiles into the nape of his neck and counters, “I didn’t say anything.”

Stiles leans back into Peter, arching his back so his ass rubs against the cradle of Peter’s hips. He makes a considering noise. “That why you’re awake?”

Reaching down to snake his hand in the front of Stiles’ underwear, Peter isn’t surprised to find an answering hardness there. “Is that a complaint I hear?” He teases, slides his fist up and down minutely.

With a contented sigh, Stiles says, “Nope. No complaining from me.”

He pushes his underwear down until his ass is exposed, shifting until Peter can fit in the cleft. Peter groans and sucks a bruise on the side of Stiles’ neck. It’s a good morning for lazy sex

* * *

  
“You must be Stiles.” Peter extends his hand when Derek walks out of his office with a gorgeous young man with intelligent brown eyes.

Stiles doesn't blush, but Peter watches the moment of surprise wash over him. When they shake hands, his palm is warm against Peter's.

“If I _must_.” Stiles teases lightly.

“Oh, I like you.” Peter smirks at Stiles, not letting go as quickly as social convention dictates.

 

When he leaves, he's got Stiles’ phone number and a promise to meet up for drinks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is the edit](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com/post/167859113202/steter-week-day-two-established-relationship) I made that inspired this fic.
> 
> [Come hang out with me on Tumblr](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).


End file.
